The present invention relates to a snap hook that forms a handle for securing items engaged by the hook. Specifically, the snap hook has a C-shaped back and a self closing gate attached at one end of the C-shaped back and biased against the other end forming a closed loop. A comfortable grip is provided on the back portion of the snap hook adapted to be gripped by a human hand to carry or hold the items secured by the hook.
C-shaped snap-hooks, also known as carabiners are widely recognized in the art and have found use in applications ranging from mountain climbing to animal control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,266 to Fister et al. discloses an improved carabiner and some of its typical uses, such as to secure loops of rope, a strap, or an embedded toggle or in conjunction with another carabiner. Fister et al. stresses a strong snap hook having a self-closing gate that makes the insertion of a rope easier for mountain climbers who may be preoccupied with difficult climbing maneuvers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,949 to Harris et al. discloses the use of a modified carabiner as part of a lead for animal control, such as to connect an ordinary leash to the collar of a dog.
In each of these cases, the carabiner is used to secure loops of ropes or other objects together. Thus, the carabiner of the prior art is designed to function merely as a link in a chain that can be selectively attached, and easily removed. In the case of Harris et al., such a use is disclosed in a leash for animal control wherein a modified carabiner is attached at each end of a flat woven strap. In this configuration, hands-free control of an animal is made possible by attaching the first carabiner to the animal's collar and the second to a handler's belt, or article of clothing. Similarly, in mountaineering, carabiners are known to be used to hold ropes between rock formations and a climber.
Although prior art patents such as Fister et al. and Harris et al., disclose various highly specialized uses for carabiner-type snap hooks, the function of such hooks is generally limited to that of a fastener and does not contemplate use as a handle. Therefore, whereas known carabiners can hold objects together, they are not designed to facilitate the carrying or holding of those objects by a human hand. Indeed, the snap hooks of the prior art are particularly uncomfortable to hold because they are not sized or shaped properly for a hand. Furthermore, loops of rope or straps tend to shift position along the periphery the interior of the snap hook, creating the potential for injury to the hand. Finally, typical carabiners such as those used in mountain climbing need to be strong enough to support the weight of a climber, and must be light to minimize the weight a climber must carry. The materials needed, therefore, are relatively expensive.
Therefore a need exists for a generally C-shaped snap hook that can be opened and closed to securely hold one or more articles and is modified to comfortably admit a human hand so that the articles may be held by the snap hook. A further need exists for such a snap hook that is safe and inexpensive and can be made from a wide variety of materials.